Healing Together
by Koolkass
Summary: Sequel to 'Visiting Hours'. After leaving the hospital, Tsuna stays for a week at Hibari's house. Will this improve or ruin their relationship? 1827, HibariXTsuna
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone~~**

**I'm so sorry it took all this time, but I had tons of tests TT-TT... Well, at least it was worth my time!! (I got 85 on my English exam, the average being 79 and my teacher said me grammar improved! :D)**

**Anyway, I'n just glad I managed to finally publish.**

**Are you ready for the first chapter of my sequel?! (If you didn't read 'Visiting Hours', you can get to it through my profile ^^)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Reborn!, I would have been less obsessive However, I don't own it, so I'm still super obsessive with it.**

**Please enjoy, I hope there aren't a lot of grammar mistakes and OOC-ness =]**

**

* * *

Healing together – Ch. 1**

Tsuna looked anxiously at the door in front of him. He woke up too early in the morning, thanks to his Spartan home tutor who kicked him in the head. Having nothing better to do, he ate and got ready as quickly as he could. Just when he finished packing his bag, as if on queue, there was a knock on the door. Kusakaba was there, like a chauffeur, ready to take the brunette to the unknown destination. Now, after 20 minutes of silent driving, he was standing in front of a house. A big and mysterious house.

The house was huge; two stories high, though the high windows looked dark and empty. There was a wide garden linked to the left side of the house, open and green. He closed his eyes, taking one last breath before he reached out and knocked on the door. However, there was no door in front of him. Instead of strong knocks, soft and muffled sounds were heard, as if he was hitting fabric. He opened his eyes to see his hand had halted, still touching the thing that replaced the door in front of him. Looking up, he realized what, or rather who, he knocked on.

"Hibari-san?" The brunette called in panic. He did not just knocked on the chest of the scariest man in Namimori. How no-good can he be?

"It's usually appropriate to knock on the door, Tsunayoshi." Hibari said in a teasing voice. What an interesting moment to start the day with. He thought he heard noises coming from the door and it seems like he was right.

"I'm sorry…" Tsuna muttered apologetically, unconsciously stepping into the house with the prefect. It was even bigger on the inside than the outside. They walked into a massive living room with several couches spread around a wooden table. On the table laid an open book, one that the brunette recognized from the time they spend in the hospital together.

"Give me your bag." The raven-haired teen ordered, grabbing said item before the other even got the chance to answer. The smaller teen let go and followed the other with his gaze as he went into a room.

"Would you show me your home, Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked without thinking too much. The place looked so big from the outside, it made him curios about the inside. One second after he asked that, Hibari looked out of the room at the other. His head was showing through the opening of the door but the rest of his body was still in the room, making it look like his head was floating. It made Tsuna giggle. When the prefect realized it, he quickly went out of the room and stopped next to the laughing teen.

"You want to?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, getting back to the subject. The smaller teen stopped giggling and nodded sheepishly. With a silent sigh, he walked to the room he just left, the brunette right behind him.

"This is the bedroom. You'll sleep here." He gestured to the room. It was big and tidy, the walls and sheets white. A couple of books lay on the dresser, marked exactly where the raven-haired teen stopped. The closet was slightly open, giving Tsuna a glimpse of its content; white button shirts, black pants – Namimori middle school's uniform. His bag looked out of place, lying on the bed.

"Isn't this your room?" He asked, puzzled.

"What is your point, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked indifferently. He didn't see what was wrong with it, but he felt like there was an argument coming.

"Where would you sleep?" Tsuna asked innocently. He was genuinely worried about this issue. When the other made a gesture towards the couch in the living room, his eyes widened. "You can't sleep on the couch!" He protested.

"It's my house." The raven-haired teen said in response. It all sounded very ridiculous to him; did his sleeping place mattered so much?

"It's your house, meaning you should sleep in your bed." The brunette protested, an adorable pout decorating his face. "I can sleep on the couch."

The prefect frowned. "I'm not letting you sleep on the couch." He growled. Yes, there was definitely an argument coming, it may have already started.

"Why not?" Tsuna asked weakly. This disagreement was getting no-where. How could he convince him?

"Because you are more important than me," the raven-haired teen said and looked down at the other with his piercing gaze. Tsuna looked away, not wanting to drown in the other's narrow gray-blue eyes, to lose his focus in the debate. He took a deep breath and organized his thoughts while he was looking at the floor.

"Hibari-san…" He started to say, but stopped mid-sentence. He remained stuck, his mouth open and his eyes staring at the floor. He just couldn't find the right words in his head. Going over all of his vocabulary, he still couldn't build a sentence that would make his statement reasonable. Even though he tried, he couldn't describe his feelings in words. Anger and desperation filled him, making his caramel eyes water slightly. He started shaking his head, trying to stop the tears from falling. He was getting a headache from all the shaking, but he would not stop before he got rid of the tears. However, he did stop when a strong hand firmly gripped his chin, making him stop by lifting his face to look at the other.

Hibari flinched at the sight of the crying boy. He hated seeing tears falling down his cheeks, hearing his soft sobs. With a sigh, he pulled him into a tight embrace. His hand caressed his back in an attempt to calm him down while he wiped the tears away. "Stop crying." It was an order, though his voice was gentle.

"I'm trying." Tsuna whispered between sobs. He was such a crybaby at times, especially when it came to the prefect. He never cried so much in one week. "I just…" He still didn't manage to finish the sentence, his voice getting even weaker.

After a few minutes of taking deep breaths, the brunette finally stopped crying. He slowly looked up at the other and gave him a small smile to indicate that he was okay. "You still want to see the house?" The taller teen asked as he released him from the embrace. He nodded meekly and followed him once more.

"Kitchen." The raven-haired pointed to the right. The room was as big as living room was. The cabinets were wide above of the sink and under it. There was a lot of space for cooking, a long surface made of marble. In the middle of the room was an average looking counter, a high chair on each side of it. The windows were open and brightness lightened the room. Tsuna barely had time to take in the beauty before the prefect moved on.

"Bathroom." He pointed at the door on their left. He didn't stop, just moved to the last door. It was a see-through door made of glass. Through it, you could see green grass and tall trees, the leaves fluttering in the wind. The sun was high in the clear sky, shining down upon them. "Garden." He explained quickly before getting back to the living room.

"What is on the second floor, Hibari-san?" Tsuna pointed on the staircase. It was wide but quite dark. Hibari tensed, stopping in mid-step. He was obviously trying to avoid those, skipping them in his co-called 'tour'.

"There is nothing there. Don't go up there." He had given the other a warning glare before sitting on the couch, once more reading his book. The brunette was still curious, but seeing the warning glare he received from asking, he decided to wait. Instead of requesting more information, he walked around the table and sat down on Hibari's right side, pressing his cheek against the other's shoulder.

"I missed you." Tsuna said in a sweet voice before he closed his eyes and just concentrated on the feeling of the teen next to him.

"It was only half a day since the last time we have seen each other." The prefect stated. However, the smaller teen's closed eyes made him miss the little smile that surfaced to the raven-haired teen's face. It is unfortunate to miss such a rare thing as Hibari Kyouya's smile (don't mistake it for a smirk, it was a smile) but there will be others.

"Still." Tsuna said, snuggling closer. In his opinion, there was no warmth that could compete with Hibari's own warmth.

"You'll fall asleep if you stay like this." He stated. His voice was suddenly lower, almost a mere murmur. Maybe his words were against the sleep, but his voice was in favor.

"I don't care. At least I'll be sleeping on the couch." He whispered with a small laugh, wrapping his arms around the other's torso. It was getting chilly in the room. A light chuckle was heard from beside him and a warm hand wrapped around his waist. Slowly, he dozed off into dreamland with the feeling of soft lips pressing against his forehead.

~x~

_The bell rang and the teacher dismissed the class. It was a long day in Namimori middle school, a long day that was finally over. Tsuna said goodbye to his friends as they went home without him. On that day of the week, he used to stay until late in the school and watch the most terrifying man in Namimori, Hibari Kyouya, finish his paper work. After that, the raven-haired teen would walk him home to make sure he gets there alive and in one piece._

_He half ran to the reception room, eager to see the prefect. He quickly knocked and without waiting for an answer, he went in. The sight in front of him when he opened the door shocked him completely._

_Hibari was lying on the floor in a pool of blood, his white shirt soaked in the red fluid. His tonfas were at the other side of the room, covered in blood as well. It looked like the source of the bleeding was the hall in the middle of his abdomen._

_"Hibari-san?" The brunette asked, shocked. It was supposed to be a scream but the shock left him almost completely speechless, making it a mere whisper. He stumbled to the side of the body, lifting the other's head into his hands. Slowly, the raven-haired teen's eyes opened slightly._

_His body started shaking uncontrollably and it seemed like his eyes couldn't focus as he tried to look at the boy next to him. "Tsu… na…." Hibari whispered slowly his name, his voice breaking it to syllables. "yo…" He only mouthed the syllable soundlessly before his shaking stopped. He remained silent and frozen in Tsuna's arms, his mouth agape and his eyes open, staring into space._

"No!"

His body shot up when his eyes snapped open, the scream tearing from his throat. The clock on the table showed the time was 2:37 A.M. His forehead and arms were sweating and tears ran salty in the corners of his mouth. He tried to breathe in deeply, to push the panic away but he failed miserably. The scene from his dream wouldn't leave him alone and it drove him more and more into terror.

"Tsunayoshi!" When he heard the scream of his name, he almost fell to the floor. The brunette was completely surprised when he turned around to see the one he just dreamed about running towards him.

Hibari stopped a dew steps before the couch the other was sleeping on. When the scream woke him up, his greatest fear was the small teen that was sleeping in his living room. Was he being attacked? Or was he just frightened by a nightmare? When he got to him and saw he was still in one piece, he was relieved. However, he was still worried because of the condition the small teen was in; His eyes were so red he could see the color in the darkness and tears rolled down his cheeks, his body was trembling even though the night wasn't cold and a blanket covered him. Just when he was about to ask what was wrong, the boy jumped and tackled him onto the nearest sofa. The brunette held on to him tightly, clutching the fabric of his shirt as his tears fell on it.

"Calm down." The prefect ordered softly, as he did in the morning. It all made him cry even more; the touch, the voice, the warmth, it all hurt so much, because it was identical to his nightmare: the warm touch was the same, the tone of the voice was a perfect match. Silent sobs turned into loud wails, filling the entire house. "It was just a nightmare."

Tsuna didn't know how the prefect found out the main reason for his crying, but he decided not to focus on that. Instead, he tried to concentrate on his words. It **was** only a nightmare. Hibari was right there with him, trying to help him to calm down, not dying on the floor of the reception room. He pulled himself closer to the other, trying to forget the pool of blood. The raven-haired teen understood and pulled him as close as he could without suffocating him.

"You cry too much." He whispered in his low voice before getting half a glare half a pout from the small teen above him.

"It's not funny." He barely got the words out of his mouth, his voice breaking. "I saw you in a pool of blood, **your** blood, and you died in my arms, in the middle of saying my name. How can I **not** cry?" He tried to sound angry, but couldn't. He was too worried and stressed to sound irritated. Tears were once again in his eyes, threatening to fall. Closing his eyes, the brunette sat up and pressed with his hands on his eyelids, trying to relax. He took two deep breaths before something weird happened.

One strong arm wrapped around his higher back while another lifted his legs and placed itself under his knees. In one swift move, he was pulled into the air with his head leaning on something strong. Opening his eyes, he realized he was in Hibari's arms, his head leaning on his chest. The other wasn't looking at him as he walked to the bedroom.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna whispered when he was placed on the comfortable bed. It was still warm from when the other slept in it and it made him sleepy. His eyelids felt heavy and they half closed while he lost every control he had over his body. Sleepiness getting stronger, he reached out and grabbed the prefect's shirt, pulling slightly. "Stay…" He said in a begging and tired voice, his eyes closing even more.

Hibari accepted his plead, lying beside him. He wrapped his arms around the other's petite figure and kissed his nose slightly. Tsuna snuggled as close as he could get to the other, enjoying the warmth, before dozing into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Well, I'm not too pleased with this chapter, but it's the best I managed to write...**

**I loved writing the scene Hibari died *shot* I actually love writing death scenes, but I'm bad at writing deliberated angst .**

**I make Tsuna cry too much =.= I'll try and keep him more in character in the up-coming chapters!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this ^^ I already started the second chapter, so I hope i can publish it in the near week.**

**Please review~**

**Bye!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello~**

**I was going to upload this chapter yesterday, but I gave up at 1 A.m., my headache too much for me. Instead, I uploaded it today.**

**I'll be trying to update every Friday or Saturday. However, I'm quite positive that there would be slip-ups.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned HR, I would have been so happy. But I don't, so I'm still miserable.**

**Sorry for grammar mistakes, OOC-ness and too much Past Perfect *Finally learnt how to use it properly***

* * *

Chapter 2

Soft steps on the carpet woke him up. He was probably half-awake, hearing those quiet sounds. Opening one eye, he scanned the room he was in; the closet was closed, the books were on the dresser, his bag was on the chair in the corner, no change. The only change in the room was that the clean and organized sheets beside him were now messy, indicating someone was sleeping next to him. Thinking of that person made the brunette blush. What else could he do after remembering he spent the night sleeping next to Hibari?

The moment he thought about him, the prefect walked into the room and stopped at the entrance. _'Speaking of the devil'_ Tsuna thought and mentally chuckled. Now that he was busted, he decided to wake up completely.

He got up lazily into a sitting position. Yawning cutely, he rubbed his right eye with his hand, the other gripping the thick blanket. Noticing his shirt had ridden up during the night, he pulled it down, covering his abdomen. When he decided he looked appropriate, he looked at the teen that stood at the entrance of the room. Smiling slightly, he tilted his head to the right and said with a sleepy voice, "Good morning, Hibari-san."

The several actions he had took certainly effected the other teen. His normally composed façade was gone, replaced by a not-at-all-common expression. His body was tensed, almost frozen. His eyes were looking at the wall behind the brunette, but they were empty as if his mind wasn't really there. His lips were pressed together into a straight line, not a sound coming out of his mouth. After a moment of staring, the raven-haired teen shook his head slightly, and focused on what was going on before him. He extended his arm towards the boy on the bed. "Breakfast." He had simply said before he pulled the smaller teen to the kitchen.

Once out of the room, the scent of eggs filled Tsun'a nostrils. On the tables were two plates with omelets and one glass of orange juice. He never thought of the prefect as a cooker, but it looked and smelled good. They sat in front of each other and started eating, each from his own plate.

Tsuna was uncomfortable, the feeling increasing with every passing moment, every moment he felt the other's gaze on him. When it just started, he didn't think about it too much, he just ignored it. However, when the glance turned into a stare, his cheeks got red in embarrassment. He tried eating differently, thinking he was doing something wrong, but the eyes didn't leave him. He tried cleaning his face, thinking something was on it, but it didn't change a thing. He tried eating slower, but that only made him upset.

After he had glanced a few times through his eyelashes at the other, he realized the taller teen was really looking at him, here and there eating a bite from his food. Seeing the grey-blue eyes on him only made him blush even more and he looked back at his food. Finally, after gathering his courage, he asked, "Is something wrong?"

The prefect shook his head slightly, signaling nothing was wrong. Letting the issue go, he reached for the glass of orange juice that was in front of him. However, nervous Tsuna plus a glass full of fluids equals not good. The brunette accidentally knocked over the glass, the juice spilling all over the table and the prefect.

"I'm sorry!" The brunette called when both of them stood up. It seemed like the raven-haired teen didn't mind it, taking off his soaked shirt without complaining. The two white, big band-aids on his abdomen caught Tsuna's attention; the higher one, on the left side of the other's stomach, looked normal: a white band-aid with a tint of silver underneath it. The second was on his right side, just a little bit underneath his bellybutton. That one had an orange shade after being drenched in orange juice.

"Continue eating." Hibari had said before leaving to the bathroom, probably to change the wet band-aid. The boy he left behind continued staring into space while the picture of the band-aids on the prefect's abdomen brought back old memories, like the memory of Hibari lying on the floor, bleeding. It also brought up the picture of the injured teen getting into and out of the Emergency Room, once with open wounds and once with bandages. It brought the picture of him lying unconscious on the hospital bed as well. All those bad memories from the past came back from just looking at it. However, he couldn't live in the past. Therefore, he resumed his former activities and finished his breakfast.

The morning and noon passed slowly with Hibari reading his book and Tsuna trying to occupy himself. While the sun was high in the sky, the brunette reached his limit. He was genuinely bored and with the other reading, he had nothing to do. Desperate, he leaned towards the other and rested his chin on the other teen's shoulder. Sighing, the prefect closed his book and said, "Tsunayoshi," A piercing gaze was sent to said teen, "You can't disturb people every time you're bored." He scolded.

"But, Hibari-san…" He whined, not bothering to finish the sentence because he knew that statement was correct. He had to find something to do by himself. He watched as the raven-haired teen opened his book once more and started reading. He observed, fascinated, at the narrow blue-grey eyes as they scanned the page slowly, reading and taking in each word and each sentence. He observed as a single pale finger slowly traced the edges of the sheet before flipping the page. He observed at how he breathed silently, the air going in and out of his lungs without a single sound. He continued examining the other, noticing every little movement he made while reading. Unconsciously, he leaned forward slightly with every little twitch. Within several minutes, he found himself staring at the prefect's lips, half leaning towards him. In the heat of the moment, he put one hand on Hibari's arm and the other on his cheek, turning his face to look at him. Then, he leaned the rest of the way and gently pressed their lips together.

The quite sudden action caught the prefect a little off-guard. One moment he was reading his book, and a moment later he was being kissed by the small teen next to him. The shock didn't last long before he quickly regained his senses. He had put his hand on the other's slim waist before taking over the kiss. The kiss itself was unexpected, but he was completely taken aback when the other actually fought for dominance. When the prefect started kissing back, the soft pressure from the other got stronger, making the soft kiss into a passionate battle for dominance.

A surge of confidence shot threw Tsuna after initiating the kiss, making him more aspiring then ever. Instead of letting Hibari guide the kiss, he tried fighting over the leading of it, and a fierce battle began. The longer the fight went on, the harder it was to stay down at earth. The feeling of those lips on his made his head spin and his entire body felt like he was going to heaven. His hands moved to rest on Hibari's nape, pulling him closer into the kiss. He even moved so he was actually sitting on Hibari's lap, his knees at each side of the other's legs. With the new position, the battle got even fiercer.

When the need for air couldn't be ignored any more, they both parted, stopping the kiss. They panted heavily, gulping down air. Tsuna's head was spinning and he had trouble focusing on the other because of his need for oxygen. When he was more refreshed, he got ready for another round.

However, when the kiss started again, the prefect tried something new. Before the battle even got as ferocious as before, the brunette felt something against his lower lip. It was very warm and wet as it moved over his lip, as if asking for something. When he realized it was actually the other's tongue, he gasped in surprise, giving the raven-haired teen the access he wanted. The wet muscle started exploring his wet cavern, memorizing every part of it. He memorized what places made the smaller teen shudder, what places made him melt into his arm and what places made his moan into the kiss.

The feeling of the prefect's tongue in his mouth made the kiss even better than before. It sent shudders down his back, making him lose his focus every time it happened. When it got to one specific place, he couldn't stop the needy sound that came out of his throat. Even though it was muffled by the other's mouth on his, he still didn't miss the sound that indicated the brunette's enjoyment, making the raven-haired teen smirk. Tsuna started moving his tongue with Hibari's, turning the memorizing into a dance between the two muscles.

This time, they didn't even noticed they were out of breath until the smaller teen collapsed onto the other, head crashing into the other's chin. He desperately gasped for air, his vision blurry and his head feeling lighter than it should be. When his vision cleared again, he could see a couple of grey-blue eyes filled with worry looking into his caramel orbs. The brunette smiled at him, exhausted from their actions. He grabbed the prefect's shoulders and, with his help, he lifted himself back to his former sitting position.

"We should stop." Hibari said when the smaller teen managed to move again. After he almost fainted, the brunette couldn't protest against the idea. Instead, he nodded, his disappointment showing on his face. Chuckling, the raven-haired teen gave him a peck on his lips. "We'll continue when you're feeling better." He suggested, the other agreeing enthusiastically. Just when he was about to give him another peck, the light flickered a few times before going off, leaving the room only half lightened by the windows. The prefect frowned.

"If you would lift me up, I think I can get to it and change the light bulb." Tsuna suggested, looking up the lamp. Missing the mischievous smirk that flashed on the other's face, he got off the other teen and waited while he went to bring an alternative light bulb.

When he got back with the item, they started working. Hibari wrapped his arms around the brunette's knees, supporting his weight as he lifted him into the air. At first, he brunette held onto the other's shoulders to keep him balanced until he reached the lamp, then he had to let go and start working. However, it seemed like they were missing a few inches. He got close to the old light bulb, but he wasn't tall enough to replace it. Just when he stretched the most he could, he felt a pair of teeth nibble on the sensitive skin next to his bellybutton, making his lose his concentration and fall. Luckily for him, the prefect was expecting it so he caught him effortlessly in his arms. The brunette glared at him, his cheeks cherry red.

"That was entertaining." The raven-haired teen stated with a chuckle before putting Tsuna on the couch and leaving for the next room. When he came back, he was carrying a chair from the kitchen. Placing it under the lamp, he climbed on it and quickly changed the light bulb.

The brunette looked at him, embarrassed. Why didn't he think about using a chair? His cheeks got redder as he watched the quick exchange: The prefect climbed on the chair, took out the old light bulb, replaced it with the new one, then got down and returned the chair to its normal place. It reminded him the old jokes of 'how many _______ does it take to change a light bulb?' Remembering a particular funny one, a new version popped into his head. Even though he didn't find it quite funny, he decided to share it with the other teen.

"Hibari-san, how many herbivores does it take to change a light bulb?" He asked him, a sheepish grin decorating his face. The said teen looked at him, amused. He raised an eyebrow in anticipation, waiting to hear the end of the joke. "Well, they better be less than three, or Hibari-san would bite them to death." Realizing he had actually told the lame joke, he ran off to the bedroom and crawled under the blankets.

Hibari came into the room after him. He was actually entertained by the joke, so he didn't understand why the other ran away after telling it. Sitting on the bed, he searched for Tsuna's head and through the covers he whispered, "You are correct." Even through the covers, the prefect's low voice and hot breath sent a shudder down the brunette's spine. In one fluent movement, the raven-haired teen revealed the other from his hiding place. "I don't think you want to fall asleep so early." He caressed the other's red cheek, enjoying his flustered look.

"I'm not falling asleep." He responded to the tease. He turned around to face the taller teen as a proof and then got back to his former position. They continued like that for hours; Hibari would say something teasing and Tsuna would dismiss it, his cheeks staying red. When it got late, the brunette fell asleep in the middle of a sentence, his mouth half open as his deep breaths turned into silent ones. The prefect chuckled and covered him with a number of thick blankets, to protect him from the cold air in the house. After making sure the small teen was warm enough, he changed into his pajamas and laid down next to him under the warm covers.

_'It seems like tomorrow will be chilly.'_ He thought to himself before closing his eyes and falling asleep, one arm holding the brunette securely next to him.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed!**

**Who can find the small preview to the next chpater~?**

**Thank ****you: _DistantCloud, animaniac-aizel012, Queen Phantomhive, Lenah-1827_ and _Tangerine342 _for reviewing!! Reviews for this chapter would be welcomed as well! :D**

**Bye~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah, finally finished! Sorry it took two weeks, I'm so tired lately!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, you should thank god**

**Sorry for any possible mistakes**

* * *

Chapter 3

Tsuna gazed out of the window, a big goofy smile on his face. He focused at each of the white flakes that fell on the ground outside of the house. He wondered if the snow, the first one of the year, was soft, or if each flake actually had a different shape than the other ones. His smile got bigger and bigger, until he couldn't wait any longer. Instead of waiting for the prefect to join him, he yanked the door open and ran out into the white covered ground. It was just as he imagined; white, soft, unique… cold. He looked down at his attire: a pair of blue slacks and an orange shirt – an orange short-sleeved shirt. He didn't even had any socks, his bare foot walking on the snow with no isolation from the cold. His body started to shake uncontrollably as he collapsed, curling into a ball on the freezing surface and closing his eyes.

When his shakes turned from shaking from the cold to being shaken by someone, he opened his eyes. Bending above him was Hibari with quite a worried expression. Seeing the brunette had woken up, he sighed and got up from his crouching, pulling the other with him into a sitting position. He didn't even had the chance to speak as he was forced to wear a sweater before being violently wrapped with a thick blanket. The brunette sent the other a questioning look, finding a hole in the covering for his head. He noticed the prefect wasn't wearing his usual Namimori middle school uniform with a jacket over his shoulders. Instead, he had a normal jacket buttoned all the way up to his neck.

"You were shaking." He simply answered and left the room. Tsuna staggered behind him, the blanket restricting his movements. After almost falling many times, he managed to get close enough to the prefect on the couch. He collapsed next to him, exhausted. He was wrapped so tight he couldn't move his arms and he had to jump from one place to another. It was a wonder he managed to breathe with it around him.

He gave the raven-haired teen a pleading look. "Hibari-san, please take this off. I can't do anything like this!" He complained and tried to move his hands under the blanket. Failing that simple task, he proved his point and the prefect took off the cover, the frown on his face indicating his wasn't pleased with it at all. Instead of putting it aside, he just covered them both with it, pulling the brunette closer to him. The smaller teen welcomed the touch, cuddling closer to him. After being freed from the wrappings, he managed to move, but it was colder. Therefore, he was thankful for every bit of warmth he could get, especially from the prefect. Even after clinging to the other's warm body, it was still frosty.

"Aren't you cold?" His fingers started to shake as he pulled the blanket closer. Hibari dismissed the question quickly, not even taking his eyes off his book. "Do you think it will get warmer soon?" The brunette tried to make a conversation again. It was once again over looked, gaining only a small shrug from the prefect. Desperate to get a response, the worst question slipped through his lips: "Where are your parents? Why aren't they here?"

The raven-haired teen tensed. The silence became very uncomfortable until he finally stood up and walked away. Panicking, Tsuna quickly followed him, the blanket draped over his shoulders. "Wait! I didn't mean to…" The prefect suddenly stopped, the smaller teen almost crushing into him but stopping in time.

He turned around and looked at him with his narrow eyes, his expression unchanged. "What are you sorry for? You only asked a question." He said in a monotone voice the brunette didn't like. This was the cold and indifferent Hibari all the people in Namimori knew and feared. He preferred the more caring, soft Hibari who only he had the right to see. He liked to think of that version of the prefect as 'His Hibari', though he hasn't told him yet.

"I just want you to answer a question, just one question!" He asked, looking at the other in expectation, anticipating to finally hearing more about his family.

"Just one?" The prefect smirked slightly. He leaned down, closer to the other's ear. Just when the brunette was about to explode from anticipation, the answer came. "I am cold." He gave the ear a chase kiss before taking a few steps backwards.

Many emotions were shown on Tsuna's face in a very small amount of time: First was anticipation, he was so eager to hear where the other's parents were. After that came realization as he realized the answer didn't match the last question, it answered the first question he asked, 'Are you cold?' Then, disappointment. He was really expecting to hear about his family. The last emotion was happiness. Maybe it wasn't the answer he was expecting, but it was an answer. It wasn't about his parents, but it was about how he felt. As long as the raven-haired agreed to share his feelings and sensations with him, he was happy.

"Well, Hibari-san, I'm cold, too." He smiled at him a big smile. He took the blanket off his shoulders and wrapped it around the both of them. Hibari grabbed the other end of the blanket with one hand and the brunette with the other hand, taking him towards the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" He asked when they entered the kitchen. The smaller teen looked down at his stomach, before nodding. The prefect opened a drawer next to them and took out two small, green packages. He took some steps to the right, turning the kettle on while grabbing two mugs. He emptied the content of the packages into the mugs and took out two spoons from another drawer in the left side of the kitchen. When the kettle whistled, he poured the hot water into the mugs and stirred.

"Here." He offered Tsuna a mug, which he gladly took. It was warm, which was a good start, however when he looked into the cup, he shuddered. It might have smelled good, but the color of the soup was glowing yellow, like a marker. Looking upwards at the raven-haired teen, he smiled uncomfortably. The other raised a brow, the mug held in his hand, as he waited for him to take a sip. Instead, the brunette placed the mug on the marble.

"Hibari-san, why won't we make some fresh vegetable soup? Do you have any?" Hibari got the clue and with a sigh, he pointed at the fridge. The smaller teen nodded cheerfully and walked to the fridge, taking out some vegetables. "Now, do you have any cook books?" He opened some cabinets, finding one with some books. He reached out to grab one, but the door was quickly slammed shut. He sent the other a baffled look, but seeing the warning glare he received, he decided to let the subject go. "Well, I made soup once with my mother. I'll try to remember how to make it." With that, the both of them started gathering ingredients for the soup.

Once they were finished with the soup, Tsuna's stomach was growling. Smiling an apologizing smile, they sat down at the dinning table. He took a spoon and brought the hot liquid to his lips. He was just about to open his mouth and taste it when a hand grabbed his gently.

"Be carful, it's hot." Hibari warned, bringing the spoon to his lips without letting go of the other's. He blew air on it to cool the liquid so it won't burn the small teen's mouth. The action also brought the soup's great scent intertwined with the prefect's own scent straight to the brunette's nostrils. He took a deep breath, taking in the special scent that he liked so much tangled with the scent of their food. "Now, open." He quickly complied, opening his mouth and taking in the liquid from the spoon that was placed right next to his mouth. It was a success and both enjoyed the half-breakfast-half-lunch they made.

Once they were sitting on the couch again, the warmness of the soup faded away and they noticed the house became even colder than before. Hibari brought two more warn blankets and they snuggled once again, sharing every heat they had. It wasn't long before the brunette started shaking again. He rested his head on the prefect's chest, the rhythm of his heartbeats only adding to the sleepiness he felt after eating. He let his eyelids close and was ready to take a little nap when he was woken.

"Tsunayoshi, it's not good to sleep when it's this cold." The raven-haired teen scolded while he made sure the other was still awake.

"But it's so relaxing…" He made an excuse before slipping once again into dream world. This time, instead of being shaken, an almost forceful kiss was planted on his pale lips. When he opened his eyes, he saw the other had the expression that said 'You can try as much as you want, but I won't let you." It was hard to win when he was in that state, but his sleepiness refused to go away, making him fight the prefect.

He closed his eyes, relaxing once more, and another forceful kiss was planted on his now-even-bluer lips. This time, he pulled the prefect even closer, making the kiss deeper. When the other's warm tongue joined, the kiss turned more daring as they explored the limits of the kiss. Unfortunately for Hibari, the hot struggle between them only made the small teen sleepier. When they parted, he took some deep breaths to stop his panting and fell asleep. He was about to wake the brunette up, but something in his sleeping face made him stop. Instead, he pulled him closer to his own body and started monitoring his slow breath.

Not much time passed before the smaller teen started shaking again. His lips were now a light shade of blue and his hand were shaking. The prefect frowned, trying to find a solution. He couldn't leave the brunette in the living room; it was too cold for him. The warmest place in the house would be… He quickly shook his head in dismissal. He couldn't take him there! However, when the shaking spread from his limbs to his entire body, he had to push his own will away.

Wrapping both of his hands around the small teen, he got up with him in his arms and the blankets still over them. Carefully, he made his way towards the staircase. _'You're going to regret this'_ was the thought that came to his mind and the thought he quickly pushed away. Taking one last breath, he started climbing up to the second floor.

Once there, he went into the first room on the right. Cautiously, he opened the door and hurried inside. Placing the sleeping teen on the bed with the three blankets, he turned on the heating. Remembering how body heat had great effect, he quickly got under the covers with the brunette and took off his sweater and shirt. After taking the other's shirt, too, he pulled him as close as he could to himself, making sure he got as much heat as he could.

When Tsuna woke up, he was surprised. He had no idea where he was. The room was dark, but he noticed two paintings hanging on the walls. Behind the bed where he laid was a big window, which lightened the room slightly. He guessed the warm body next to him was Hibari, feeling his soft hair tickling his shoulder. He touched his arm to see if he was awake, and the teen jumped into the air. Panting slightly, the prefect looked down at the scared teen, and relaxed. He rested his head once again on the brunette's shoulder and took a deep breath. "Tsunayoshi…" He softly whispered the other's name when he exhaled, snuggling closer into the other.

Tsuna was completely taken aback from his behavior. How long was he asleep? Seeing how the room was only dimly lit, he got to the conclusion he slept for a long time. He gave the prefect a small hug before pushing him to the side. The raven-haired teen moved with a grunt and wrapped his arms around the brunette's petite body, not letting his got away.

"Why won't we go back to the normal bedroom, Hibari-san?" He suggested after being pulled once again closer to the half-asleep teen. Hibari made a small movement with his head, which the brunette took as a yes. He wrapped his hands around the other's torso and pulled him upwards. Dragging the prefect was a lot harder than he thought, but he decided to do it anyway.

When they left the room, he realized they were on the second floor. As much as he wanted to explore the place, the heavy body he was holding reminded him he should go downstairs. Putting all of his strength into his legs, he walked down to the first floor, almost falling in the middle of the way.

When he finally managed to place Hibari on the soft bed, he sighed and turned around. He was about to leave when strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him backwards. He found himself lying on the bed with the prefect holding him in his place.

_'It looks like Hibari-san is possessive even in his sleep'_ he chuckled to himself. Planting a small kiss on his cheek, he decided to stay and watch how the other slept silently next to him, his arms not letting go even a little during the night.

* * *

**There was so much I wanted to say, but I'm really tired and I should have gone to bed almost two hours ago.**

**Thank you, reviewers: DistantCloud, animefreakanime, Tangerine342, Lenah-1827, Queen Phantomhive, animaniac-aizel012, nana-zuki, racooncity, I.A.A.N, Lenale-chan and sender unknown! Please review again!**

**Bye~**


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't believe it took me 2 weeks to update. AGAIN. I'm really sorry...**

**This chapter probably won't help, because you'll probably hate me after it...**

**Discalimer: I don't own KHR. Unfortunately, I do own and I apologize for grammar mistakes and OOC-ness**

* * *

Chapter 4

The sun was so warm and bright, no one could have guessed the day before was so cold and depressing. The yellow rays lightened streets and houses, warming the numb limbs of the still sleepy residents of Namimori. While the sleepy men and women started waking up and getting ready for the new day, one very cheerful Sawada Tsunayoshi was gazing out of two glass doors at the wonder of nature. The lively brunette started at the festival of color that occurred behind those two doors. There was a small portion of the garden dedicated to growing flowers, and that part caught his eye. The green stems curled around each other, making the flowers mix and the colors to blend.

The prefect came out to the hallway, yawning. He got even less sleep then he usually got at night, which took its toll on his functioning. Eyeing curiously the teen next to the sliding door that led to the garden, he decided to walk towards him. "Tsunayoshi" he called his name when he was only several steps behind him. The boy jumped, obviously surprised, before he turned around. Saying a simple "good morning", he opened the door and ran outside, stopping just before the mesmerizing flowers. The older teen sighed and closed his eyes shortly, enjoying the warm wind that ruffled his hair lightly. He opened his eyes again so he won't fall asleep, and faced a shocking image.

Where the brunette previously stood, was now a small boy with raven black hair. He was sitting on his knees right before the flowers, watching the brown ground and the small sprouts. He turned around to the older woman who stood behind him, his blue-grey eyes wide with excitement. "Mom, look! The flowers started growing!" He called, his voice happy and amazed.

The woman, her long and light brown hair waving in the wind, smiled at him a bright smile and rubbed his back encouragingly. "When you'll grow up, they will grow with. After a while, they'll be blooming and beautiful, and you'll be mature and handsome, just like your father." She told him before she watered the plants.

The prefect blinked, astonished. Where did that scene come from? Just as abruptly as the scene came, she left, and he was left staring at the brunette teen, which enjoyed the plants. Tsuna turned and smiled at him, laughing at the expression Hibari had. It was a mix of surprise, happiness and agony. (A weird mix, but those were the feelings he felt inside.)

"Is everything alright?" He asked, his happy smile now smaller and wondering. The raven-haired teen stared at him for a moment, before nodding. The other didn't seem completely convinced, but he knew better than to ask questions. Instead, he gave him a small pat on the head and ran to the other parts oh the garden. The prefect followed slowly, wondering why the smaller teen decided to comfort him in that particular way.

Tsuna turned at the corner, looking for more plants. However, he didn't face a green view, but a blue one. On the other side of the garden was a big pool, framed with white tiles. He started running towards it, to examine it closely. His excitement made him skip thinking and move straight to doing. Unfortunately, being clumsy and unlucky as he was, the brunette tripped over one of the tiles and fell into the pool. Not just a normal part of the pool, the deepest part. And he didn't know how to swim. He kicked and moved his hands rapidly, but he failed. He tried remembering the time Yamamoto, Gokudera and Haru tried to teach him swimming, but all he remembered was that in the end, Ryohei came and did some funny movements before leaving. Meanwhile, his wet clothes became heavy and he slowly sank to the bottom of the pool.

Hibari turned at the corner, just in time to see Tsuna's form disappear in the water. Before he managed to react, the image changed. He was now facing a small boy drowning in the water. Only a second after the boy went under-water, a man jumped into the water and got him out. "Don't do that again!" He scolded, furious. The brunette woman he saw before stood next to them on the side of the pool, relief evident on her face. The boy coughed and got the water out of his lungs before he nodded. He was terrified, but he tried his best to avoid panicking.

Once again, the scene quickly changed back. Remembering the brunette was currently drowning, he jumped after him into the water. He rapidly spotted the teen's figure in the water and grabbed his hand tightly, pulling him back to the surface. There, the smaller teen started coughing, the other just rubbing his back. When the coughing fit stopped, the raven-haired teen pulled the both of them out of the water and onto the dry surface.

The brunette opened his mouth to thank the prefect, but was cut before he could even start talking. "Be more careful." Hibari commanded, though it was more like a plead. Watching the other get hurt, especially in life risking situations, was more stressing than anything he ever experienced. He was about to lie down and rest on the grass, when he heard a sneeze from beside him which ruined his peaceful thoughts.

Tsuna rubbed his nose tenderly, before smiling sheepishly at the other. "Maybe I should get inside," he informed, "before I get a cold." The prefect nodded and picked up the wet boy. With his hands holding the smaller teen securely, he pressed him more to his chest and started walking towards the house. The brunette grabbed the other's wet shirt and protested, "I can walk by myself, Hibari-san." It wasn't the first time he was carried bridal style by the older teen. Nevertheless, he blushed.

The raven-haired teen simply shook his head. "You almost drowned, meaning you are momentarily traumatized. You are momentarily traumatized, meaning you need help. You need help, meaning I should carry you." He explained his actions without stopping, leaving the other pouting but with no possibility to protest.

When they reached their bedroom, a thought popped in Tsuna's head. "Hibari-san…" He started as said teen put him down on the floor. From the tone of his voice, he knew something was wrong or that there was a complication, making him raise a brow at the talking teen. "I don't have clothes to change into. I brought exactly the amount of clothes I needed for a week, I didn't bring spares…" He finished, scratching his head slightly. What was he going to do now?

"Wear mine." Hibari said, his tone and face normal, which is more than we can say about Tsuna. His face had the color of bright pink at the thought of wearing the other teen's clothes. While he started, the prefect went to his closet and got out the smallest things he got; a plain white shirt, some short jeans he got from some herbivore and a black pair of boxers. He threw them on the bed and leaned on the closest wall.

The brunette looked at him for a moment, before he realized what was happening. "If you want me to change, you need to get out!" He yelled, his cheeks redder, and pushed him out of the room. The raven-haired teen growled impatiently, though he closed the door behind him and went to the leaving room. After 10 minutes, when he almost lost his patience and was about to burst into the room, the door opened slowly. The smaller teen stepped out of the room, still blushing. He was wearing the white shirt, which covered his entire chest, abdomen and most of his thighs, the black boxers, which were barely showing beneath the shirt, and he was trying to pull the pants to his waist.

"The pants are too big…" He mumbled to himself, while he tried to keep the pants from falling to the floor. Two warm hands slapped his away and grabbed the pants, pulling them upwards. Tsuna blushed even more as the prefect's hands tried to solve the problem. After a while, he growled in annoyance and gave up, pulling the pants downwards and slipping them off the other's legs. He folded them neatly, and then threw them to the garbage. Behind him, the brunette was trying to pull the shirt down to cover more of his body. "Hibari-san!" He shrieked, panicking. Was he expected to go through the day without pants?!

"I'll change my clothes, and then look for another pair of pants." He explained. It was the first time the brunette noticed the other's clothes were wet. It made sense, seeing he jumped after him to the water. Even though the clothes were now half-dry, his shirt was see-through as it clung to his chest-muscles and his pants looked heavy and uncomfortable. He nodded, inwardly hitting himself for being so self-centering. The raven-haired teen looked at him once more before he went into the bedroom.

After closing the door, the room was suddenly not empty. In it stood the raven-haired teen once more. This time, he wore an overly sized white shirt and he was trying to wear some huge black pants. A giggle was heard and the boy turned to face the brunette woman, still trying to put on the pants. "You look so cute, just like your father!" She exclaimed, a huge grin on her lips. He reflected that grin, so similar to the woman's grin, and ran to her arms. She lifted him into the air and spun around, laughing. In the middle of the spin, the black pants fell to the floor. They stopped and looked at the pants, before laughing again. "Don't worry," she said, "When you'll grow up, it will fit you!" and with that, she took off the white shirt and helped him to wear his normal clothes.

Then, the room was empty again. Hibari grabbed his head with both of his hands and closed his eyes. He wasn't sure what was happening to him, but he knew it was all because of the night he spent on the second floor. Groaning, he tried to focus in getting dressed and finding something for the brunette to wear.

Meanwhile, Tsuna thought to himself. It would probably take some time for the prefect find better suited pants for him, so he should exploit the free time. Slowly, he sneaked up the stairs and up to the second floor, quietly going into the first room where they slept the night before. It looked exactly the same as the first time he was there. He didn't spend a lot of time examining the room. Instead, he hurried to look at the stuff in the room; he opened the closet, which was completely empty, except for a small shoebox at the corner. He cleaned the dust and opened it cautiously. In it were about 20 pictures, the edges yellowing. _'They are very old'_ he realized before he picked up gently a picture.

There were three people in the picture: the first was a tall man with pitch-black hair and grey eyes. His expression was stern and he looked very serious, almost as if he was in the army. On his left shoulder was a thin, pale arm that connected to a fragile, pale body. It belonged to a woman with bright, honey-colored brown hair and deep, blue eyes. Her smile was gentle and very welcoming. It reminded him of his mother. Her other arm moved downwards and rested on another slim shoulder. Standing before the both of them was a short boy, about six years old. He had raven-black hair; black like his father, but lighter because of his mother's bright hair. His eyes were blue-gray, a mix of both of the adults' eye colors. His face held the same expression the man behind him had, only younger. Tsuna's breath caught in his throat.

It was Hibari's family.

He took out another picture. That one had the woman from before –Hibari's mother– holding the small boy –Hibari himself– in a tight hug. This time, they both smiled two identical smiles. This picture of a happy Hibari and his mother completely shocked the brunette. He was curious to see the prefect's smile, but he never imagined how happy it would be. Now he couldn't help to try to figure out what made him stop smiling. He reached out to grab another picture, when the door slammed open. Hibari stood in the entrance of the room, furious. The brunette gulped, thoughts about how he shouldn't have entered the room filling his head.

"Hibari-san…" He whispered. Said teen spotted the object in the other's hand and in three steps, he was standing next to him. He placed the two pictures that were taken out back in the shoebox before snatching it and placing it on the bottom of the empty closet, then closing the door. Only then he turned and faced the other, who looked at him with an apologizing gaze.

"I can't believe you came here." He snarled at him. "Why did you come here?!" He yelled at him. He was completely pissed off. The only rule was to NOT go to the second floor, especially not into the rooms. Nevertheless, he still managed to break the rules. He pointed at the door with his index finger, a fierce gaze still on the other teen. Understanding, the brunette got up and quickly left the room, the prefect right behind him.

When they got to the first floor, Tsuna stopped to look at the taller teen. "Hibari-san…" He tried again, and again he was overlooked and ignored.

"I'm going to take a shower" Was all he said before he went into the bathroom, leaving the other alone in the room. He collapsed onto a sofa, his gaze fixed on where the raven-haired teen previously stood. Going up there was a bad idea. He should have thought before going there. And now Hibari was angry with him. _'This isn't what I wanted…'_he thought to himself, covering his face with his palms. What should he do now?

* * *

**This wasn't supposed to end like this, not with a cliffhanger. But, I'm tired and it's really late... So I couldn't help but finish it like this.**

**Comic relief: I'm really glad you liked my 'how many herbivores do you need to change a light bulb?' joke. (I came up with it when I just started 'Visiting Hours' and at firstI thought it was lame, so I'm glad you liked it.) My friend told me today this: 'Someone should write a fanfic about Chrome going back to her origins and changes her name to "explorer", then in the next chapter she progresses and changes her name to "firefox"'. I liked it XD It also made me think 'thank god Mukuro didn't name her safari' (people never get this - safari is Apple's version of internet explorer).**

**Thank you, reviewers: sender unknown, Tangerine342, DistantCloud, FarieAislin, greentea1896, Queen Phantomhive, Lenah-1827, nana-zuki, animefreakanime, I.A.A.N, Lorey, and Lenale-chan.**

**If anyone has any ideas for the next chapters, or something he wants to see in the fanfic, please say so in your review or message me!**

**Well, I'm sorry about the ending, but I need to sleep. NOW.**

**Bye~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes, it's me. I'm hope you'll forgive me for making you wait so long, I had a major writer's block. I hope this dramatic chapter will make you happy.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even myself ._.**_

**Hibari is kind of OOC here, but I think it's okay under the circumstances. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, It's 2 AM and I'm feeling super bad, I couldn't bring myself to read the whole thing again.**

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

He stared blankly at the wall before him. Every 5 seconds he would shake his head violently, then stare once again. For some reason, he couldn't get his mind to focus. For each second he tried to think clearly, his mind erased all of his thoughts and stayed blank for 4 seconds. He sighed and pressed a warm hand to the back of his even warmer neck. He took a deep breath and tried to concentrate once more, still not succeeding.

He moved his hand from his nape to his forehead, then to his cheek and from there to his other hand. Despite the fact his body felt warmer, his mind was haunted by other thoughts. He explored every inch of his brain in an attempt to discover a way to make Hibari forgive him. No matter where he searched, how long he tried and how much energy he sacrificed, he couldn't find a way. The conclusion made him depressed. Sighing, he tried to clear his mind. Only then he realized his state; his head was aching, his heart beating rapidly, his breaths became rushed and his body felt more awkward than usual. He felt dizzy and disoriented, slowly losing his balance.

He lost his consciousness before his body smashed into the floor.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

He woke up in the same setting, yet not the same atmosphere.

The once quiet house became livelier as laughs and soft footsteps filled its space. A small, raven-haired child ran down the stairs to the living room with a smile on his face. He looked behind him and that smile became a satisfied grin as he confirmed that his father was right behind him. The tall, pitch black-haired man ran after his son to the living room. At the bottom of the stairs, he grabbed him and lifted him into the air effortlessly. The boy giggled as he was flung into the air before being placed on the sofa.

"Kyouya, listen to me." His father said as he kneeled before him. Comprehending his father's serious expression, younger-Hibari straightened his back and focused on his father's words. "You're growing older, you're already six," he grinned in pride at the mentioning of age, "therefore, it's time for you to understand some things. You need to learn how to protect yourself and your loved ones; your mother and I wouldn't be here forever to do that for you. Learn to believe in what is right, to never give up. You must do all you can do to reach your targets and don't let anyone stop you. Do you understand what I am saying?" The six-year-old boy hesitated for a few seconds before nodding, quite convinced he understood. His father grinned slightly and ruffled his hair before leaving to bring the camera.

Just when his father left the room, his mother came into it and walked to him. Kneeling down, just like his father did, she smiled kindly at her child. "Kyouya, what your father was saying is correct. However, you need to learn that achieving targets isn't all there is to life. You need to have dreams and wills. Even when times are tough, don't forget to smile." She backed her words with a heart-warming smile that her son mirrored back at her.

They didn't wait long before the man got back with a photographer who came to take their annual family picture. Young-Hibari stood in front of his parents, his mother's hand on his shoulder and the other on his father's shoulder. He and his mother smiled a similar smile, while his father had his normal, serious expression. They framed the picture and placed it on top of the living room's table.

That night, he made a decision to make both of his parents happy. He will do all he can to get what he wants, won't let anyone stop him, and be the best in what he does, for his father. In addition, he'll aspire to get higher and higher, he will wish for something else every time he reaches a goal, and do all his actions with a smile on his face, for his mother. Smiling, he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, thinking about all the things he will do for his family. _'I'll lead my school! I'll do every thing I can to control the students… and the teachers! They will all respect me!' _he thought happily to himself, _'After that, I'll do the same, only in my job! I will make everyone who knows me proud!'_

Tsuna watched as the scenes before him kept changing. He watched with a smile on his face the upcoming events; several scenes of Hibari being scolded and praised, receiving both with a smile. He seemed like a very lively and happy child, which only made the brunette wonder what event made such a transform in Hibari's personality. He didn't have to wait long before he saw it.

Pink petals, probably from a cherry tree, floated around in the air, carried by the wind. It blocked his vision for a moment, before revealing a different view from before.

He was standing in the middle of a graveyard behind two tombstones. Looking up, he noticed the funeral was at that moment; men were comforting their crying and sobbing wives, children looking at the tombstones with sad faces. It almost seemed like a movie when all the people faded away, leaving only a raven-haired boy. With a loud sob, he fell onto hit knees, his hands clenched into fists. "Y-you said you weren't leaving yet! You promised!" Called the young Hibari, he seemed only 7 years old. Tsuna's chest ached as he watched him cry. "Mom! Dad! Come back!" He yelled between his sobs.

"Kyou-chan, it's time to go." A woman with pitch-black hair touched his back lightly. With one last sniff, Hibari stood up and left with the woman and another child. "Tetsu-kun, help him, please." The other child nodded and placed his arm around the other's back, helping him to walk.

_'This must be why Kusakabe-san and Hibari-san are so close…'_ The brunette thought to himself. Kusakabe helped Hibari when he was most vulnerable, it must have made them close friends. The petals came back again, blocking the scene and bringing him into a new one.

He was still at the graveyard, right where he previously stood. In front of him was Hibari, again. He was taller now, indicating the start of his puberty. Tsuna guessed he was about 12 at the scene. The raven-haired boy looked sadly at his parents tombstones, a tear fell down his cheek but he quickly wiped it.

"Hey kid, is everything okay?" A voice made him jump in surprise and turn to his left. "Do you need help?" The man asked and stretched his arm towards the younger male. Hibari took some steps away from him. He seemed to panic a little, not recognizing the man. Not being very social, he wasn't used to strangers talking to him, it made him embarrassed and a little scared.

Alarmed by the steps the other took towards him, he took out a pair of tonfas from his sleeves, standing in a defensive position he learnt with his intuition. "Don't come here, or I'll… I'll…" He stuttered, looking for the right threat. His stomach reminded him of his hunger, the one he suppressed in favor of visiting his parents, inspiring him. "If you'll come any closer, I'll bite you to death!" He yelled, trying his best at sending a dark aura towards the man.

The man gulped loudly and started sweating. He raised his arms slowly, almost as if he was being threatened at with a gun. "I-I'm going away now," He said, his voice almost like a shriek, "just don't bite me to death!" He pleaded before running away. Hibari sighed in relief, glancing at the weapons in his hands. He grinned slightly, pleased with the outcome of his threat and position. Those two tonfas were his father's most important object, being passed from father to son in their family for generations. Hiding them once more in his sleeves, he looked back at the tombstones, and then walked away.

_'Hibari-san is the intimidating person he is today because of his parents' death… They weren't there to guide him as he grew up, leaving him to learn how to survive by himself…' _the brunette though sadly to himself, feeling bad for the prefect. _'Why am I seeing this?'_ he shook his head in confusion. It was definitely weird. He sighed at the familiar sight of the cherry petals circling him. He waited patiently for several seconds until they disappeared.

This time, in front of the tombstones stood the present Hibari, his permanent scowl deepened. You could almost see sadness behind the mask of indifference and boredom. He moved his hand towards the tombstones, almost as if he was reaching out for his parents, but quickly pulled it back to his side. Without even looking, he took out his tonfas and attacked the man who was coming his way, making him lose his consciousness.

He sighed and got back to where he stood just a few moments ago. However, this time he wasn't looking at his parents. He was looking straight forward, into Tsuna's big caramel eyes. He almost flinched at the sight of his angry eyes, but pedals soon surrounded him.

The brunette decided he had enough. He didn't know what was happening, he didn't know why and how. All he knew was that he just saw Hibari's past, and that he wanted to get back to the Hibari who he saw just an hour ago. No just the present Hibari, HIS Hibari. He started hearing faint noises, as if someone was calling him.

"Tsunayoshi." He finally opened his eyes, staring upwards into the gray-blue eyes of the teen above him. With a sigh of relief, the prefect got off him and sat next to him. Tsuna noticed he was lying on Hibari's bed, a wet cloth on his forehead. "Are you okay? You were burning." He nodded weakly in response. He didn't really feel any better, but there were more urgent matters than his health. At least that's what he thought. He slowly sat up, supporting his weight with his hands.

"Hibari-san…" He started quietly, only to be immediately cut off. "Don't worry about that matter; I was never angry at you. Now relax and don't ever lie to me again, your health is a very important issue." Hibari scolded and pushed him back down. The brunette smiled a little at how easily the prefect could read his mind, expecting every word he said.

Shaking his head, he tried to sit back up. "It's not that." He said, smiling sadly at the other male. The prefect looked at him with a curious look before helping him up, making sure he was comfortable in the new position. "You're not alone anymore." He decided to start his long speech with that sentence and immediately received a reaction; Hibari froze next to him, his breath caught in his throat. He looked at the smaller teen in astonishment. "It wasn't your fault they left. The car accident wasn't your fault and the fact that they won't coming back isn't your fault either." He stared at him with wide eyes, silently waiting for him to finish. "Losing you parents at such a young age is tragic and sad, but it made you who you are. It made you the Hibari Kyouya who keeps the students disciplined in Namimori middle school, the Hibari Kyouya who is stronger than anyone else in this city, the Hibari Kyouya I love." Tsuna whispered in a sweet voice, smiling slightly at him.

Hibari opened his mouth, then closed it. He repeated the action several times; it was the first time he was left speechless. When he managed to talk, all he could say was "How did you know…?" The smaller teen shook his head. "I don't know. I just saw it."

The raven-haired teen lowered his head so his hair was hiding his eyes before he started speaking with a soft voice. "I… I told them to get home as fast as possible. We were going to make a cake together, then celebrate their wedding anniversary." He said quietly. Tsuna was amazed to see such a side of the prefect, a vulnerable and unsure side of him. In spite of his shock, he quickly moved to sit right in front of the other, straddling his lap, and grabbed his face, making the other look at him. "Every child says that to their parents. You need to listen to me, it wasn't your fault!" He tried again to convince him, looking confidently into his grey-blue eyes. They were sad and desperate, as if he was going to collapse at any moment. Pulling the brunette closer to him, he hugged him tightly.

"You're not alone anymore," Tsuna whispered into his ear, "I'm with you." Being unable to move because of the intense embrace, he kissed Hibari's ear as an emphasis. "But you will leave eventually." The prefect whispered and hugged him tighter, as if he was saying 'I don't want you to, but you will'. "Then when that day comes, I promise to say goodbye before I leave. Until then, I'm still here."

Hibari felt something wet slide down his cheek and broke the embrace to look at the other teen who was apparently crying. They were both shocked to realize that tears rolled down his cheeks and neck. With a low chuckle, the raven-haired teen kissed the tears away from his eyes before kissing his lips gently. They stayed like that for a long moment, enjoying each other's presence. After breaking the kiss, the taller teen pressed his hand against the other's forehead, checking for any signs of fever and illness.

"I'm fine, Hibari-san." He grinned, intertwining his fingers in the other's soft raven locks. Pulling his face closer again, they kissed once more. They shared heated kisses, one after another, until the brunette had to pull himself away and lean his head onto the other's firm shoulder, gasping for vital air. The prefect continued kissing his cheek numerous times, then going a little more down towards his jaw. Without stopping, he kissed all the way to Tsuna's neck before stopping there. The brunette suddenly felt a sharp pain spreading across his shoulder, his gasps stopping as a surprised moan escaped his lips.

Hibari looked at the red bite mark he left on the other's neck, satisfied with the moan which escaped his lips. He smirked and looked back the smaller-teen's face. Their eyes locked and they gazed at each other, feeling like they're in a completely different world than the other people in the town.

Loud knocks brought them back into reality. Looking at the room to Hibari's bedroom, they heard more knocks, followed by the sound of a door opening. Not too long, the door to their room opened as well, revealing an unknown person. Well, she was unknown to Tsuna.

Her voice echoed through the entire house, "Kyouya, I'm back!"

* * *

**Another cliffhanger ._. Another reason for you to hate me.**

**Again, I'm terribly sorry for the extremely late update.**

**Do you thing I went too far with the neck thingy? It won't get any worse than that, but tell me of this bothers you.**

**Also, this is the time to write in a review if there's an extra you want me to write. Tell me now, or forever wonder what could have happened.**

_**Without anymore ranting, I want to say thank-you for the lovely reviewers who reviewed the previous chapter: Lenah-1827, greentea1896, HetChrome, Queen Phantomhive, I.A.A.N, Nella-mangalover93, Black134, racooncity, Don Seira, Jamie310, PinkBlueDiamond and TakeshiYamamoto2980.**_

**I hope you'll be nice enough to forgive me and leave a review...**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been a while, people. I'm very very very for this really late update. Stuff has been happening. I finally finished this, and then the internet crashed. So, sorry for the extra delay. I haven't written anything in a while, so I'm sorry if this is bad.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Sorry for grammar mistakes, spelling, anything.**

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

_Not too long, the door to their room opened as well, revealing an unknown person. Well, she was unknown to Tsuna._

_Her voice echoed through the entire house, "Kyouya, I'm back!"_

Tsuna's head shot towards the door in utter shock. A girl, about their age, stood in the entrance of the room. Her green eyes scanned the scene before her, face still fairly calm. She had a big smile on her face, which twitched slightly when she processed the two teens on the bed, one straddling the lap of the other. That position wasn't one she saw every day, especially not with two boys.

Ignoring her presence, Hibari kissed the mark he left on the brunette's neck, replacing the previous pain with coursing pleasure. Tsuna had to bite hit bottom lip, or he would've moaned. Instead, though, he unwillingly pushed against the taller teen's shoulders, creating distance between the two of them. "Hi-Hibari-san… Stop… There's someone here…" He whispered, his voice shaky from their earlier activities.

"Kyouya!" It seemed like the girl finished her thinking; she had her hands on her hips and a stern and angry expression decorating her face. Said teen growled in annoyance and sent a glare at her from behind the other's neck, finally acknowledging her. He straightened himself and closed his eyes, annoyed. "You have no business here." He stated coldly. "Leave, before I'll bite you to death."

The brunette looked at him, shocked. "Hibari-san! You wouldn't bite to death a girl!" Just incase, He positioned himself to separate the two. When Hibari says something, he means it, especially when it's biting someone to death. The girl didn't seem to like the gesture. She walked quickly to them and pushed him away, latching onto the prefect's left hand.

"Kyouya! I cannot believe you! Why are you getting intimate with another person? I'm not good enough for you?" He grimaced, obviously not pleased with her shouting. He shook her off, stood up and walked around her to Tsuna. The brunette was sprawled on the floor, trying to arrange his thoughts: _'What did she mean, "I'm not good enough for you?". Who is she?'_ He slowly stood up, with the other's help.

Her shouts faded into the background as the smaller teen looked up at the other. "Hibari-san, who is she?" He asked quietly. "I don't know." The raven-haired teen answered nonchalantly, not at all bothered by the random girl in his bedroom. That statement made the girl even angrier.

"What do you mean, not know her? Kyouya! How could you forget your fiancée so easily?" She yelled at him, her face reddening from stress. She came all the way to Namimori, after spending a whole month on planning a surprise visit, and what did she find? Her fiancé, the man who will become her husband in a few years, being straddled by a boy, if you can even call him that; he had big, brown eyes, slim figure and a slightly curved body. He actually looked more like a cute girl than a male teen. That thought made her frown; if her Kyouya liked a lover with a feminine figure, why didn't he just call her instead of picking a random, girlish boy?

In front of her, Hibari was frowning for a completely different reason. She just _had_ to say the 'f' word. She could've just left after seeing he wasn't alone in the room. She could've understood that he didn't want her there when he ignored her presence. She could've shut her mouth when she saw his attitude towards her, or after he threatened her. She could've done all of those things, yet she insisted on being the ignorant girl she was. The only thing he disliked more than her at that moment was the expression on the brunette's face.

Tsuna was as stiff as a tree while his mind tried to comprehend the sentences which were spoken by the unknown visitor. One word was especially noticeable in the mess of words and meanings – fiancée. He just couldn't understand why she used that word to describe her relationship with the prefect. _'They couldn't be actually engaged, it's absurd! …Isn't it?'_ Trying to prove that to himself, he tried imagining their wedding; in his mind, he saw Hibari and the girl standing in front of many people, holding each other's hands. Even though he tried to deny it, they looked good together: Hibari was handsome, he didn't have a problem with stating that, but the girl was very beautiful, too. Her green eyes glistened with unshed tears and her long, dark hair flowed all the way down to her waist in breath-taking waves. Against his will, the wedding proceeded in his mind: Hibari smiled a little, a smile Tsuna thought was only his, before he started leaning forward, his lips slowly inching towards her red ones as he was about to seal the ceremony.

"Tsunayoshi," The deep voice brought him back into reality, "stay here and don't worry. Everything is alright." The prefect promised him. Then, he walked angrily to the third person in the room. "Living room. Now." He growled at her and left the room. She pouted slightly at the cold treatment she was getting, until she noticed he wasn't being followed. She glanced momentarily at Tsuna before grinning smugly and leaving the room. Having nothing else to do, the brunette sighed and sat next to the half open door in hopes of hearing at least part of the conversation.

Hibari sat down on the couch, his right hand massaging his temples. He had a really long day which almost made him go insane, and just when he was relaxing and enjoying the day, _she_ had to come. He sighed and closed his eyes, only to open them so he could glare at the weight on his legs. "Get. Off." He said through gritted teeth, rapidly losing his temper. "But Kyouya–" She got cut off in the middle of her whining. "Get. Off." He growled, glare intensifying. "Why can he sit on your lap and I can't?" She protested while emphasizing the 'he' a lot more than needed. "Get. _Off._" His hands were already edging towards his missing pair of tonfas when she decided to finally listen to him and get off. Instead, she sat down on his right, so close that he could feel her annoying breath on his ear. Moving away from her, he finally started to talk.

"Why are you here?" He asked with an irritated tone. He would have been more relaxed if Tsuna was there to sit next to him, but he had to make her leave before he could explain everything to his brunette. She tilted her head, a dumbfounded look on her face. "Why wouldn't I? If I want to see my fiancé, nothing and no-one should be able to stop me." She explained plainly. She didn't find anything wrong with that. As opposed to her, the prefect found many things wrong with that.

"What gave you the impression we're engaged?" He asked while his frown deepened. "Kyouya!" She started whining again, "Don't you remember? Our dads were best friends and the thing they desired most was for us, their lovely children, to get married!" Her tone was almost one of a scolding mother, before she started fantasizing about their wedding. The raven-haired male sighed. He should have known his father had something to do with it.

"Why are you so hostile about this whole subject?" She asked him sadly, "You should be happy that you have the chance to fulfill your father's wishes!". Hibari stood up and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before talking. "I have wishes of my own I'm going to fulfill. This wish, the wish to marry his best friend's daughter, belongs to my father, not to me." He turned around, facing the hallway instead of the girl on his sofa. "Did you hear that, Tsunayoshi?" He called out.

Hearing that Hibari was aware of his eavesdropping, Tsuna got out of the bedroom with a sheepish smile and walked over to the other two teens. "I'm sorry, Hibari-san…" He mumbled before said person pulled him towards himself and quickly wrapped an arm around his waist. Taking a deep breath, he let a small, placid smile to creep onto his face. He was gone for only a few minutes, yet he missed that all too familiar scent of strawberries so much. He exhaled, ignoring the third person in the room as tranquility took over him. However, when soft sobs emitted from behind them, the warmth he held close disappeared as the brunette hurried to the couch.

"Are you okay?" He asked sweetly, carefully placing his hand on her back in an attempt to comfort the crying girl. She gripped the fabric of her pants as the tears streamed down her cheeks. "I-I don't know wh-what to do!" She said loudly through her tears. "Every time my friends talked about cute boys and getting a boyfriend, I told them how I don't need those things because I already have a fiancé! B-but now… What will I do? What will I tell them? I, I…" She started weeping.

Tsuna rubbed her back encouragingly. "Your friends will understand, that's what they are for. Besides, don't think about what people would say, think about yourself! You will find someone who cares and cherishes you, a person who would marry you and make you happy because you chose him, not because you father wanted him to. You will get married, and you will definitely be happy. I promise you." He smiled at her, trying to show her that things weren't as bad as she thought they were. She stopped crying and looked at him. Nobody moved for a few moments, until she suddenly threw herself at him.

"You're such a nice person! I'm sorry I called you a little girl!" She hugged him tightly, her head pressed against his chest. _'When did you call me a little girl?'_ Tsuna thought, trying to struggle out of her grip. "I understood what you meant, and that's why I'm going to say this!" She looked into his eyes with a determined look, her face only a couple of inches away from his. "Your name is Tunayoshi, right?" She asked, her gaze not leaving his. "Actually, it's Tsuna." He corrected her, afraid of where she was getting with it.

"Then…" She took a deep breath, "marry me, Tuna!" She yelled right at his face. "It's Tsu-wait, what?" His eyes widened. Did she just propose to him? In the living room of her previous fiancé? Who was in relationship with the person she proposed to? He could notice her holding her breath as she awaited his answer, anticipation written all over her face. Then he felt it.

It was a strong feeling, one that brought with it fear and pain. He recognized it immediately. Slowly turning his head to look around him, he could almost see the murderous killing intent which emitted from Hibari. The prefect was glaring fiercely at the girl who just proposed to the brunette, hands twitching in an attempt to find his tonfas. Knowing what it meant, Tsuna pushed her off of him and hurried out of her holding range.

"Look, I'm sure you're great and all, but I'm not your type. I'm so-wah?" He cut his apology as he was flung into the air and onto the other male's shoulder. "Tsunayoshi is _mine_." He hissed at her, making sure she got the point. "Don't ever make another proposal like this one to him, or I'll bite you to death." He threatened one last time before turning around and walking away, a struggling teen still on his shoulder.

"Hibari-san! Put me down!" He protested, gripping onto said person's shirt so he wouldn't slip and crash onto the floor. However, the prefect seemed to be ignoring him. "You know where the exit is. It's the same door you passed when you entered." He said to the one who was left alone in the living room, proceeding on his way towards the glass doors.

"Hibari-san! I'm going to fall!" Tsuna yelled again. At that statement, he felt the arm which held his legs tighten. "Don't worry, I won't let go of you" was the reply he got. He could hear the smirk on the other's lips as he said that, making him understand the hidden meaning and blush slightly with a smile on his face.

Hibari opened the glass doors and stepped outside into the garden. There, he gently placed Tsuna on the grass before lying down with his head on the other's lap. "It's time for my nap. Don't wake me up." He stated and quickly dozed into deep sleep. The brunette giggled silently, brushing away strands of black hair from the other's face. He wouldn't dare to wake Hibari up. Why would he want to end such a wonderful moment?

* * *

**Before you ask, no, she doesn't have a name so you can call her whatever you like. (Was going to put a comment here, but got too irritated.)**

**I forgot how it feels to write till 3 AM. However, I'm still going to try and start the next chapter now.**

**Even if you utterly hated this, please review so I can know what you didn't like.**

**Thank you, reviewers: Katsuchara., butterflyXsoul, shinbei21, I.A.A.N, aerinkudo, Black Sakura-chan, Jamie310, crimzsky, racooncity, HetChrome, Lenah-1827, Lorey, TakeshiYamamoto2980, Queen Phantomhive, AnimeYaoiFreack, sender unknown and DistantCloud**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone. I had a lot of trouble uploading this. I guess getting Microsoft Office 2010 wasn't such a good idea...**

**On a happier note, this is the longest chapter yet! I never thought I could write a lot about *spoilers for this chapter* cooking. I'm actually a really good cook, just now when it comes to Japanese cuisine. *end spoiler.***

**_Disclaimer:__ I don't own._**

**Grammar mistakes? Probably. OOC-ness? Plenty. Spelling mistakes? There better not be, or I'm killing my 'Word'. **

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

Hibari woke up to the sound of light giggling. Opening one eye, he noticed that his cushion, Sawada Tsunayoshi, was giggling to himself as he followed the yellow ball of fluff which flew in the sky with his sight. The brunette looked at the bird as it flew down from the sky to rest on its master. Realizing the raven-haired teen was awake, he smiled at him. "Good morning, Hibari-san." He said and yawned.

"Morning?" Hibari asked, his brows furrowed. He noticed that the other's hair was messier than usual and that his cloths were quite wrinkled. "It's almost noon, but yes." The brunette nodded, "You said it's time for your nap, but you were so tired that you slept for a healthy amount of hours." He said, his smile not fluttering. "So we slept outside?" The prefect questioned as he sat up, stretching a little before giving Tsuna a 'good-morning' kiss, then lying back down.

"Well, yeah, I didn't want to wake you up." He explained with a sheepish smile. After saying that, he turned his gaze back to the yellow bird which sat on its master's stomach, waiting to get attention. When it noticed the look, Hibird started to tag at the lying teen's shirt, as if trying to unbutton it. Curious, the sitting teen unbuttoned the other's shirt, oblivious to the surprised look he received. However, despite the light blush at his cheeks, the raven-haired teen didn't stop him or complained at all.

After unbuttoning the buttons, he opened the shirt slightly, letting the bird move from the fabric to the white bandages. "Oh, Hibird wandered how your wounds are doing!" He said, amazed by the bird intelligence. However, his admiration soon disappeared as a small frown made its way to his face. "How _are_ your wounds doing?" He asked the prefect. A few minutes of silence passed before he replied, "I don't know."

Tsuna's eyes widened in shock. He quickly stood up, Hibari's head falling to the ground, before he ran back into the house. He stopped at the living room, finding a phone on the table. He stared at it for a couple of minutes, finger frozen in the air, as he realized he didn't know who to call, or what their phone number was. With the phone still in his hand, he ran back outside and faced the now standing prefect.

"Call Kusakabe, tell him to take you to the hospital for a check-up." He pushed the phone into the other's hand and waited for him to do what he said. "Don't tell me what to do." The raven-haired teen retorted with an irritated tone and a slight frown on his face. "Call him, Hibari-san." He said again, mirroring the other's frown. "Tsunayoshi…" Hibari sighed, but was cut off before he had the chance to talk. "Call _now_." The brunette said, his voice sounding more serious than ever. A low growl emitted from the prefect as he took the phone and dialed a number, then handing it back to the other.

_"Hello?"_ A voice said after a few rings. "Kusakabe-san, sorry to interrupt you, but can you please take Hibari-san for a check-up?" The boy asked with a sweet tone which contradicted his still quite scary look. _"Of course, Sawada-san. I'll call the hospital, and then come to pick Kyou-san in a couple of minutes."_ He said politely and hung up. The small frown changed into a big smile as he also hung up the phone.

"I don't need a check-up." The raven-haired teen muttered to himself before he stepped into the house to change cloths. "It's just a check-up," Tsuna said as he followed him into the house and stopped in front of the bedroom's door while the other changed, "besides, when you get back from the hospital, I'll make sure a surprise is waiting for you."

The door opened abruptly and revealed the prefect in his normal clothing. He had a thinking expression on his face, probably trying to guess what kind of surprise. His expression changed to one of amusement after thinking about one very entertaining possibility. He then nodded, agreeing to the brunette's offer, and started walking towards the door.

"But Hibari-san," He called after him, "Kusakabe-san is still not…" He stepped outside of the house, following the other teen, and was shocked to realize a black car was already in front of the house. He could clearly see Kusakabe in the driver's sit. _'He got here so fast!'_ He thought to himself, but that thought was cut off as Hibari gave him a quick kiss and left. Tsuna found himself standing at the entrance, waving him goodbye like a loving housewife. Realizing that, he quickly shook his head and went back into the house, thinking of a surprise.

_'What should I do for Hibari-san?'_ the brunette thought to himself as he entered the house. He decided to perform his first idea; to make the prefect dinner. They woke up quite late and the hospital check-up should take some time, therefore, it was either dinner or a whole other surprise.

He stepped into the kitchen and browsed the cabinets for some cooking books. Opening the left cabinet, he found some what he was looking for. Picking one called "Best Japanese Summer Recipes", he opened it on a random page. "Soba Salad" He read aloud. The dish in the picture looked tasty, and the explanation wasn't long. Maybe he'll manage to make it even with his limited culinary skills. A few pages after it, he found a good looking cheesecake. Its explanation wasn't long either, so he decided to make it for dessert.

"First, boil the soba noodles." He told himself. Luckily for him, he managed to find a package of some dried soba noodles. He took a pot from another drawer, filled it with water, and placed it onto the stove. Turning up the heat, he stood there and waited for the water to boil. And waited. And waited.

"Ahh! How long does it take to boil water?" He yelled at the pot. However, yelling at inanimate objects didn't seem to help him very much. "I need to relax, getting angry won't help me cook." Tsuna tried to tell himself. "Maybe if I put this…" he muttered while taking the lid and closing the pot. That seemed to work because a few minutes later, the water bubbled, indicating the water have boiled.

Sighing in relief, he put the soba noodles in the water and closed the lid again. "What now?" He asked out loud, spinning to look at the recipe. "Mix the ingredients for the dressing… Dashi soup? I don't think Hibari-san has any… Mirin? Wasabi paste?" He sighed again. "I need to go buy these ingredients." On his way to take money from his bag, he noticed a note on the refrigerator; on it was a phone number and two words "ingredients orders". Deciding to give it a try, he took the phone and dialed the number. The call was immediately answered.

"He-hello, Hibari-sama! Wh-what can we b-bring you?" A very nervous employ answered him, his voice trembling. Tsuna couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. He could still remember how terrified he had been every time he saw Hibari, until… His cheeks became red as he remembered how Hibari made him confess after he woke up from the coma. He shook his head lightly and focused on the task before him. "Um, I need dashi soup, rice wine vinegar, mirin, sesame oil, wasabi paste, cream cheese, plain yogurt, gelatin powder and graham crackers." He read from the recipes. The employ quickly agreed and hung up. While waiting for the delivery, he decided to check on the soba noodles. Stepping into the kitchen, he really wished he didn't.

The pot was overflowing. Water streamed down the sides of it and the lid almost fell off from all the bubbles. The brunette hurried to the stove and turned off the heat. He took off the lid and quickly ran away, barely avoiding the hot water that flew at him after he did it. When the water cooled down, he threw the noodles in the trash and reheated the water. This time, he remembered not to put the lid on after placing the noodles in the water.

Just when he finished fixing his mess, the doorbell rang. _'Everyone is speeding today.'_ He chuckled to himself. He walked to the door and as he thought, the ingredients waited for him on the other side. However, no delivery man was present. In fact, he didn't even see a delivery car. It seemed like they delivered his request, then ran away as fast as they could. He was surprised; Hibari wasn't _that_ scary, was he? _'Yes, he is that scary. It has just been a while since he had been scary towards me'_ He remembered, smiling at the last part of his thought. Realizing he looked really weird by just standing outside and smiling, he walked back into the house.

"Well, now to do the dressing." He took out the new ingredients he got for the dressing. Like the instructions said, he mixed all of the ingredients together and afterwards drained the soba noodles and let them cool for a while. He poured the noodles into two bowls, followed by the dressing and mixed it all together.

"And now for the taste." He declared. Grabbing some of the noodles with his chopsticks, he blew on them just in case they were still hot before putting them in his mouth and chewing. In a moment, his face paled to the degree of a white sheet. He forced himself to swallow the food, panting as if he just ran three miles without stopping. He rushed to the sink, his right eye closed from the pain, grabbed a cup and started drinking water. He lost count of how many cups of water he drank until the taste started to subside. "This dish shouldn't taste this hot!" He exclaimed, wobbling to the recipe.

"A tea spoon of wasabi paste. That should make the dish only a little hot." He wondered aloud. He walked to the sink and checked the tableware he used for the wasabi. His eyes widened to a comical size; he didn't use a tea spoon for the wasabi, he used a table spoon. "Come on Tsuna, you can read better than that!" He slapped himself in an attempt to get a hold of himself. However, the slap was slightly harder than intended, resulting in a red mark on his right cheek.

He glanced at the two bowls with the noodles he made (and ruined). There was nothing he could do with it except for throwing it away. Looking at the clock, he realized making the dish took him a lot more time than it should have. "Well, at least there's time for some dessert." He tried to comfort himself. He looked at the dessert recipe he liked; "Rare Cheesecake". _'I just hope Hibari-san likes cheesecake'_ He thought to himself as he gathered the ingredients he needed. First he had to mix the gelatin powder with water in a small cup. After doing so, he placed it in the oven to liquefy, just as instructed. Taking a bowl, he placed the cream cheese and started stirring.

It wasn't long, about several seconds, when he noticed a weird smell in the air. He left the bowl on the marvel surface and started walking around the kitchen, looking for the source of the smell. He stopped in front of the oven, where the gelatin powder liquefied. Only it wasn't the gelatin powder, and that was what caused the weird smell.

He took out the cup with a heat-resistant glove, being very careful as he put it on the marvel. Inside was an awful smelling and horrible looking white substance. Apparently, instead of putting the gelatin powder in the cup with the water, he put the cream cheese. Looking in the bowl where he thought the cream cheese was, he noticed the gelatin powder. His left eye twitched. This whole cooking part started getting on his nerves. No matter how much he appreciated his mother, now he appreciated her even more.

The cheese joined his other two cooking failures in the garbage as he moved on to his second attempt at making a dessert. He checked everything three times; he checked if he got the right ingredient, he checked if he had the right amount and he checked if he was going to perform the right activity. After half an hour of deep concentration, he managed to do anything perfectly.

The cheesecake was almost completely ready; the ingredients were mixed together and poured onto the crust. All that was left was to put it in the refrigerator for it to set in. The brunette looked at his route, making sure nothing was in the way. Then, he took the cake and with slow and careful steps he made his way to the refrigerator. He was just two steps away, he tried to release one of his hands to open the refrigerator door, when he lost his balance. He tripped and fell to the floor, the cake flying in the air before falling on him, the cheese and crust smeared all over his shirt and pants. The falling cake was the last straw for Tsuna.

Completely frustrated, he stood up and placed the cake pan he used in the sink. After cleaning his cloths the best he could, he cleaned the kitchen from all his (failed) cooking attempts and took the phone. He dialed a very familiar number as quickly as he could and waited for someone to pick the phone up. After three rings, someone answered.

"Hello, Sawada residence." A cheerful tone said. He couldn't help but smile at his mother's voice. "Hey mom, it's me." He said. "Tsu-kun! I hope you're having fun at Hibari-kun's house! How's everything going?" She asked swiftly, happy to hear from her beloved son. "Everything is fine. Mom, I need a favor." He sighed mentally. The last thing he wanted to do was to ask his mother for help, but he had to. "Can you cook something for two people and bring it to me quickly?" He could almost hear her smile widen as she answered. "Of course! Do you want anything in particular?". "Anything you want to make, just fast. Hibari-san should return soon." He explained. "Then I'll cook as fast as I can!" She exclaimed and Tsuna smiled again. If anyone could cook an amazing meal in less than an hour, it's his mom. "Wait a second and I'll give you the address…"."It's okay, Reborn-kun gave me Hibari-kun's address a minute after you left the house! I'll see you soon!" Then she hung up. _'Reborn. I should've known.'_ He thought. All that was left for him was to wait for his mother. Looking at his dirtied clothes, he decided that the best thing to do will be to change them.

Almost an hour after he called his mom, Tsuna had finished everything he needed to do; the kitchen was completely clean and the table was ready for dinner. All that was missing was the food. Barely a minute after he finished, the doorbell rang. He opened the door halfway so that his head was visible as he took the food from his mom and thanked her. Apparently, she found nothing strange with him hiding behind the door. After she left, he ran to the table and got the food ready. It smelled delicious, like everything his mother ever cooked.

He didn't wait long before he heard the door open and close. He ran to the entrance, a huge grin covering his face as he caught Hibari in a welcoming hug. "Welcome home! How was at the hospital?" He asked eagerly. "They took out the stitches and said I was fine." The prefect answered simply, looking down at the other. He raised his brow in mild shock as he took in the brunette's appearance; instead of wearing normal clothes, he was wearing one of Hibari white shirts combined with his own boxers, light blue with yellow stars, which were peaking from underneath it. In addition to his different attire, his right cheek was red, as if he got smacked by someone or something.

"Tsunayoshi, what are you wearing?" He decided to start with the cloths. Said teen looked down at what he was wearing before blushing and looking back up. "My cloths got dirty, so I looked for something I could wear. I didn't find anything, so I just took a normal shirt. I hope you don't mind." He asked, his voice a little embarrassed. The raven-haired teen gave him an 'It's alright' look, before moving on to the next subject.

He grabbed his chin gently, tilting his head so that the right side of his face was in front of Hibari's face. "Did you get hurt?" he asked, his tone as serious as if he asked a delinquent if he was disrupting the order in Namimori. Tsuna thought for a second before answering, "No, nothing. I just got a little frustrated and ended up slapping myself." The taller teen sighed. The little brunette could be so foolish at times. "Don't do it again." He scolded before kissing his red cheek lightly. Tsuna smiled reassuringly at him while nodding. That only left one subject on Hibari's mind.

Still holding his chin, he turned the other's face so that he faced him again, before leaning in and pressing his lips hard against the other's lips. After not seeing him since the morning, it was only acceptable for him to be so eager. Tsuna laced his fingers in the prefect's dark hair, pulling him closer as he enjoyed the feeling of their lips connected. You can't know how much you'll miss something until you need to go a whole day without it.

When they finally broke apart, they moved to the table where the food waited them. "This is my surprise?" Hibari asked, highly amused, maybe even more than he should have been. The other just nodded as they both sat down and started eating. "Tsunayoshi," the raven-haired teen started after a few minutes of silent eating, "I met your mother today on the way back here." Tsuna completely froze. He met his mom? On the way back? That couldn't be good. The other smirked at the sight of his tensing. "She said that she thinks she didn't put enough salt in the food. She wanted me to tell you to add salt before we eat."

The brunette avoided his eyes, looking down at his plate. He got caught. He should have known better than to lie to the prefect, god was definitely on his side. He fidgeted, slowly rising his head to look at the smirking teen before him. "I… I tried to cook. But everything went wrong and I ended up with just a big mess. I didn't want you to see I didn't make anything, do I asked my mom to bring some food. I'm sorry." Only when he finished talking he managed to look at the other straight in the eyes, and he didn't see what he was expecting; he saw Hibari with a gentle smile and loving, caring eyes. He never saw the other show so much emotion before, and he couldn't help but stare at him with wide eyes.

"Tsunayoshi, I don't need surprises. I'm happy just from seeing you still here when I get back." He said quietly, letting the other some time to take it all in. The brunette's embarrassed expression turned into one of pure happiness and love. He got up from his seat and went to the other side of the table, sitting down once again on the prefect's lap. The rare, gentle smile turned into a full smirk as he wrapped his arms around the other's fragile waist and pulled him close enough so Tsuna could feel his breath on his neck and ear.

Feeling the hot air and the arms around his waist, he made a small sound of content. They were apart just for half a day, and they missed each other's warmth so much. Hibari looked once more at the red mark on the other's cheek, examining it. "You look very cute with red cheeks." He commented, whispering into the other's ear. Tsuna giggled a little before hiding his face in the prefect's chest. "Well good, because you're making them red a lot."

* * *

**I don't really like the ending, I just didn't have a better idea. I know did mistakes in the phrase about missing stuff, I just wanted to alter it so it would match this.**

**Next chapter: an old 'Visiting Hours' friend visits! Can you guess who? :D**

**Thank you, reviewers: sender unknown, FalteredGAIT, HetChrome, Kurai Minoru, Queen Phantomhive, TakeshiYamamoto2980, Lorey, xmelonBreadx, racooncity, hesha and tabbsters. Thank you so much~~!**

**Please review again!**

**Author's important notes:**

**You probably realized that Hibari's and Tsuna's physical relationship (I'm referring to the kisses and all) have changed with time. The more this fanfic went, the closer they became. I want your opinion on this issue: Do you want it to keep getting closer? Do you want me to write more improvments in that relationship? Or should I just live it the way it is? I want to know what you want! Also, if you want them to go further, tell me how far! I have no idea myself, that's why I need your help!**

**Author's unimportant notes (which probably no one reads):**

**I had to read 4 chapters of 'Visiting Hours' when I wrote this. I felt bad reading how suck-ish my grammar was then (I really hoped it improved) and that the chapters were short. However, looking back, I really liked all of the things I wrote there. Idea-wise, I love the things that happened in 'Visiting Hours'. **

**I'm really excited about the next chapter of this X3 Can someone guess who will show up?**

**Good-bye for now~**

**Kloey-chan**


	8. Chapter 8

**It took me a while to update again, but this time it was justified, I promise! This is kinda short, and because I'm tired and need to go to sleep quickly, also not proof-read. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Sorry for grammar and such. (And for this being hurried.)**

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

Tsuna yawned, stepping out of the bedroom. The previous day was so hard on him, he fell asleep the second he sat on the bed. Sitting. In the morning, Hibari told him he had to use strength to make him lie down. As a punishment, he had to go and make some tea for the prefect. He blinked a few times, trying to focus on what he was seeing.

'_That's odd,'_ he thought to himself as he noticed a pineapple in the kitchen, _'I don't remember ordering a pineapple. Especially not a floating pineapple. Wait, what?'_ He shook his head and looked again. Yes, the pineapple still looked like it was floating in the air. As if things weren't weird enough, the floating pineapple seemed different than usual pineapples. Maybe because its leaves were blue? _'Wait, a floating pineapple with blue leaves?'_ He rubbed his eyes, focusing once more on the sight before him. There was no floating, blue-leaved pineapple, but a smirking, very smug Rokudo Mukuro.

"It's nice of you to finally notice me, Tsunayoshi-kun." He said, laughing his creepy laugh. The brunette only stood there, staring at the unwelcomed visitor, trying to process how he got in the house, why, and how the hell did he mistake him with a floating pineapple? "What, you've missed me so much that you're speechless?" He was getting smugger and his smirk was getting wider. The combination of the two meant bad news to the pour brunette. Therefore, he did the only thing he could do.

"Mukuro!" He yelled, for two reasons; one, it helped him getting over the shock of finding the illusionist, and the second reason should arrive at any moment. As he expected, Hibari ran into the room, tonfas in hand, and separated the two already present teens. A growl emitted from his throat, making his hostility towards the blue-haired teen clearer.

The illusionist closed his eyes and sighed. "My my, Kyouya-kun, are you still angry? You can have peace of mind only if you forgive rather than judge." He said with a serene voice, almost as if he was relaxing somewhere instead of visiting the house of the person whom hates him the most. The prefect's eye twitched at the sentence, his hands tightening around his weapons. Tsuna just looked at Mukuro with a puzzled expression, trying to figure out what he just said.

"It means you should have forgiven me by now, Tsunayoshi-kun." He explained, laughing again at the other's silent 'oh'. "Don't you dare talk to him, or I'll bite you to death." The prefect threatened, frowning. Who the hell did this bastard think he is, barging into his house like that, talking to _his_ Tsunayoshi? He growled again. That pineapple should learn to stay away.

"Enough with that face, Kyouya-kun. Don't frown; you never know who is falling in love with your smile." Mukuro smiled himself to prove his point, glancing momentarily at Tsuna. In response, the brunette tilted his head slightly to the right, wondering both about the glance and about the sentence. "Don't order me." Hibari growled through clenched teeth. His patience was nearly inexistent at that moment. One more word from the pineapple-haired teen and he would probably attack him. It would be over quickly.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, don't look so baffled. No one needs a smile as much as a person who fails to give one." This time, he moved his glance to the angry prefect. For once getting what Mukuro meant, Tsuna also looked at the third person in the room, then back to the one who spoke those lines. "Hibari-san can smile. I saw him a couple of times." Small pout founded its way to his face, making him look like a little child who doesn't agree with an adult.

All it took was one more laugh from the illusionist. At the second 'fu', Hibari was launched forward at the laughing teen and a tonfa clashed against a trident. "Would you stop with all those quotes?" He growled. "No one knows who said them, so they only count as half-quotes." Mukuro teased, pushing with his trident at the angry prefect. They began arguing, not noticing the aggravated and determined expression that was clear on the brunette's face.

Tsuna just hated to see his friends fight. As much as he hated to admit it, Mukuro helped them a lot since they first met, therefore he couldn't help but count him as a friend. Hibari was even more than a friend, which made things even worse. Taking a deep breath, he walked forward towards the two teens, and slapped both of them.

Hibari and Mukuro stopped their fighting, shocked. They turned their heads towards Tsuna. "Tsunayoshi/Tsunayoshi-kun" They both uttered at the same time as said teen grabbed each of their arms and pulled them into the living room and onto the couch. The two teens sat down on separated parts of the couch, half glaring at the other and half questioning the brunette with their eyes.

"Your fighting is getting out of hand." Tsuna started, trying to keep his voice calm. "If you can't get along now, how would you be able to work together when I'll need you to in the future?" The two looked at each other, glared, and looked away once more. He sighed. "Okay, why don't we try to work things out now?" He offered a big smile, which was contracted by the twitches in his left eye. Though they didn't seem happy about it, the two sited teens took a big breath and relaxed a little.

"So, how did everything began?" He asked the two. A smirk spread across the illusionist's face. "Well, billions years ago, there was…". "Not how the solar system began!" Tsuna yelled at him and he chuckled. Getting those responses out of the brunette amused him so much. "You didn't mean that?" He asked while playing innocent, "Then, Tsunayoshi-kun, when a man and a woman love each other very much, or when they get drunk and can't think right, they-" He got caught off when a pillow hit his head. On the other side of the couch, Hibari was sending him a 'Don't Even Dare to Continue' before glancing at the brunette to explain it. Mukuro chuckled again before looking at the slightly blushing brunette. "Oh, then maybe you mean…"

"No!" Tsuna stopped him. He really didn't need to hear another joke. "Just… Forget about it." He whispered and walked away, leaving the two in the living room. For a while, they just stared at where the brunette once stood. The awkward silence was ignored by the two, each staring at a random direction and thinking about his problems. It took some time before Mukuro decided to stand up and to head towards the kitchen where he could feel Tsuna's presence.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hibari growled from behind him, standing up. "Leave this house. Anything else besides that, and I'll bite you to death." He grabbed his tonfa from the floor, pulling the second one at the same process. A creepy 'kufufu…' echoed in the room. The prefect was getting into his fighting stance when a weird thing happened; the illusionist turned around, walked to the door and left. The raven-haired teen froze in place, expecting some kind of an attack. _'Hn. It seemed like that pineapple finally learnt.'_ He thought to himself. Just when he was letting his guard down, the world turned black.

"Who's there?" Tsuna asked. According to his hyper intuition, someone was just around the corner. And it was just as he sensed; Mukuro walked into the kitchen with a sly smile attiring his face. The brunette tried his best to put on a smile, resulting with a small, welcoming and very fake smile. You could see the disappointment filling his eyes, making the fake smile just too easy to spot. The illusionist sighed and walked to sit down. They sat there in silence for a small amount of time, Tsuna relaxing in the silence of the room, Mukuro choosing his words carefully.

"Tsunayoshi…" The whisper sliced through the darkness like a knife cutting through butter. It caught the other's attention, just the thing he needed. "You shouldn't intervene in this. This is out of your hands, and no one wants you to get hurt because of it." He explained in a soft voice, hoping in his mind that the brunette would take his advice.

The one who was currently occupying his mind was also trying to get his full attention. "Mukuro! Tell me everything, explain this to me!" He was trying to keep his eyes off of the other person, and for a good reason; he knew once he would look into those big, caramel eyes, so full of emotion, he wouldn't be able to say 'no'. Yet, knowing this, he turned around to face the shorter teen, immediately looking at those eyes and losing his resistance.

"It's a fight… About a thing we both want. Kyouya-kun wants to get his pride back while keeping something to himself. The thing he keeps is the thing I'm after. This is what the fight is all about." He explained, talking in a low tone so no one else could hear. The brunette found it strange, seeing as he felt no one else in the house. _'Wait… No one? That's not the way it should be…_' However, he was too concentrated in the conversation to think more of it.

The illusionist stood up. He already spoke too much, he shouldn't have said anything. "W-wait! Don't go!" Tsuna called, latching onto his sleeve. "Please, tell me what Hibari-san has that you want! Please!" and again, Mukuro made the mistake of looking into his eyes. He was so worried about the two of them, which sent a nice feeling through his body. In the meantime, he also couldn't help himself but to think how cute he looked in that position. He was so close to breaking…

"I'll tell you… If you promise me to give me what I want from Kyouya-kun." He tried to keep a cool composure, though he couldn't help the grin that made its way onto his face. It was that grin that triggered Tsuna's hyper intuition. It gave him a bad feeling that made him think carefully about his words.

"Just tell me!" He couldn't wait, he needed to know it. Forget about requests and promises, this was more important. Mukuro chuckled, quite disappointed, before crouching down to the brunette's height and kissing his cheek. "We both want you." He declared.

Tsuna never expected that answer. He knew Hibari loved him, and he still remembered the time when Mukuro showed up in the hospital, but he thought the illusionist was just playing with him. He never knew he had feelings towards him. He remained frozen in place, trying to process what was said. He blushed a little when it finally sank in together with what he needed to do; he had to tell Mukuro he loved Hibari, and that he couldn't love him back. Things were ought to become awkward.

"Little Tsunayoshi-kun, I don't care whom you currently love." It was just like he read his thoughts. Tsuna guessed his thoughts were shown clearly all over his face. "However, I don't like losing. If you won't return my feelings, I would just teach you how to until you learn." With a snap of Mukuro's fingers, the room started to twist around itself; some cabinets vanished into this air, some just twisted upside down. In the middle of the illusion which was once a room, Tsuna sat in front of a smirking, laughing Mukuro. His intuition was right; this wasn't going to end well. He opened his mouth to protest, but no words would come out. All that was heard in the room was Mukuro's laughter and the Tsuna's quickly beating heart.

Then he remembered before, how he only sensed the two of them in the entire house. It only made him panic even more. _'Where is Hibari-san? What happened to him?'_

_

* * *

_

**This was kinda lame. I just really liked the whole slapping idea and Mukuro's joke :P Also, please don't hate Mukuro for this! His my favorite character, and if it weren't for him, this would've been the last chapter of the plot! (Three omakes are planned.) Besides, the 6927 was really really cute *~* (Snap out of it! Remember 1827! remember 6996!) Yeah yeah, whatever.**

**Thank you, lovely reviewers!: KitsuneDango, wind-dragonboy16, Queen Phantomhive, Lenah-1827, xmelonBreadx, Black Sakura-chan, racooncity, orangesky3, sender unknown.**

**Random rant: School happened, but I'm very excited! I have a new haircut, a super amazing class, and one more day of vacation a week! However, I also have two more plot bunnies (they're killing me, I tell you!) One's a random crack which may be updates soon, the other 6996 (I really love this pairing, they don't get enough love!) with an amazing plot in my opinion. Hope you guys our doing well!**

**Bye bye for now, let's hope the next update would come soon!**

**Kloey-chan**


End file.
